


It had to be you

by UsagiTsukino



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagiTsukino/pseuds/UsagiTsukino
Summary: Some people are born with birthmarks. This means they have a soulmate. Maka didn’t believe in that until she started hearing the same hunting her beautiful music in her dreams. That same music played on the tv. It was for Soul Evans piano concert. She goes and what happens changes things
Relationships: Maka Albarn/Soul Eater Evans
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

His fingers dance across the grand piano keys, his eyes are close. So in tune with his music that the question is, who is leading who. His white hair is messy with his bangs cover in sweat. The melody is sweet yet haunting. Arms wrap around his nude body and, the woman presses her chest on him.

“ Soul, is this all for me? ” She giggles.

He growls animalistic once she kisses his neck. He does it again when She lightly touches his wrist, laying her head on his shoulder. She mumbles something. She looks around to find herself in a club with checked red and black floors. There are no doors or windows. The only light source comes from the candles on the walls, despite burning low she could see all of the room. She walks to the walls to realize there are no walls. The candles are just floating. She looks again and sees a couch and chair, surrounding a stage.

On the stage are a grand piano and the pianist, Soul. His body has an orange aura covering him. Every time he plays orange rays fly phasing out of the room to who knows where. The same melody plays sweet yet haunting.

What is this place,” She shouts.

He jumps off the stage, his bangs hide his face. The red tiles devour the black titles, becoming a bloody puddle. It soon becomes a pool and drowning in. He holds her wrists.

They are back in the hotel room, Soul still holding her wrists. 

"You used me. You messed with my heart," He growls.

He grabs his clothes and leaves. He thinks about the ash-blond with emerald eyes from the concert.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all started with playing tv in the background

Maka rereads her notes for her college math class but stops. The tv is playing in the background then a beautiful yet haunting piano piece plays. She hears the number for this piano concert and dials it with no thought. Something about that sound is calling her, as a loved one would. She answers that call. She could feel warmth and love coming from her birthmark. Her small wings come out. 

Maka enters into marble building of the music hall. Her ash-blond hair in a bun and wearing a formal dress. She goes to her seat, which is on the balcony level. She looks at the playwright. Tonight's performer is Soul Eater. Every chair full. People whisper but stop once the pianist gets on stage and plays. She starts to see all the audience cover in a blue aura.

"Not this again," She sinks into her seat.

She sees orange aura surrounds him. His music calls her, like a lover searching for his other half. He stops then looks at her. At first, she is on the balcony but, now in the first row staring up into his crimson eyes.

“Why don’t you come up to listen to the final act,” He beckons her.

Once on stage, he pats on the piano bench.

“Thought you wanted a VIP seat,” he smirks.

She sits down, His fingers dancing across the keys. She notices her blue aura and his yellow-orange aura bend together and become green. His music becomes softer and softer as if it's a lullaby. He stops

"Nice wings," He stands up and reaches for her hand. 

She looks to see blue wings behind her then takes his hands. He pulls her close. They look at each other.

“What’s your name?” He says softly.

She hears clapping and shakes her head. She hears clapping and shakes her head. Everywhere she looks, people are back. She notices a pianist looking around. People leave and, so does she.

She goes to her dorm. The sound of pianos sleeps her off to sleep


	3. Chapter three

Soul pulls her into his chest. Maka looks up to notices his snow-white hair, rudy eyes and, sharp teeth. The seconds slip by both could hear each other's heartbeats. It slowly becomes one as if they are of one body and mind. There is a spark the, the closer they move to each other lips.   
However, Maka hesitant has their lips lightly touch. A bomb went off in Maka's mind in void cracks appear. A man with red hair and green eyes jumps from the cracks.

"Maka, Maka. Stand away from that boy. Daddy doesn't want to see you hurt," He shots.

However, from the cracks, beautiful women call for him. They slowly make their way out of the cracks. He looks at the women than to Maka. One of the women grabs him and, all of them go back to the cracks.

"Ladies, there is enough of me to go around," Her dad says.

"That's right. Why should I believe you? All you men are the same." She makes a fist.

"Yes, I slept with someone but, that's because I thought she was you." Soul softly says.

"That's a lie." She points him.

He takes off his black jacket revealing cracked birthmark red-eye with a black pupil on his arm. The birthmark has cracks but quickly heals itself.

"She was one of those people who can for a while copy birthmarks. Remember the event at the piano concert? My emotions were high, and I don't remember what else. All I know is she said something, and I wake up next to her naked. My birthmark got these cracks before it, "He looks away.

She looks around then looks back at Soul, lightening touching his birthmark. Wings appear on her back. They are small blue wings coming from her birthmark.

"Tell me the story," she whispers.

He stands on stage until all the audience left, then he does too. A storm is in him. To bolt as if he is a criminal to find that girl but his mother. After this talk with her. He can do whatever and no seeing her for a while. He saw his mother right outside of his dressing room with a woman his age. They laugh and continue their talk. He sighs.

"Soul, that was great a bit Dark but great," His mother says.

"It was." the unknown girl says.

When he turns to looks at the girl. He steps back because her hair is ash-blond. He saw her mumble something. Static rushes through his body when he feels a connection, but something is off. In a way, when you look at a toy, but look at it something wrong. The girl has the pigtails and green eyes, yet something is off. The next thing he is in the hotel naked. A storm rages within him. The piano his savior and, he plays his heart out. For the girl in his bed isn't her.

"Then I left after we got into an argument," he sighs.

She nobs but notices the void is gone. They are in a room with books and a piano in the corner. 

"This is what we built this room together." he softly says.

"What's that black door?" she points behind them.

"That's my door," he states.

The room slowly starts to disappear and, so do they. She wakes up in her bed then grabs the phone.

Hey, when are you free?

Maka.

She waits for his text, her heart in her throat.

Meet me in the music room. If you go to Spartoi University. Your bookshelves had many of the same books required from that university.

Soul.

She breaths out and goes by to sleep. The alarm doesn't wake her up. It's her internal clock instead. No pigtails just her hair down today, she got to the campus. The closer to the music building, she could hear it. His music seems to call her. There he is, just so focuses on the keys.

"Hey," Soul says

'Hi," She quietly responses.

The two minutes turn to hours have they enjoy each other's talk. The images of her mom and dad screaming, her dad's cheating goes off like bombs. However, once his lips press on hers's they go away. This is something different


End file.
